Xeno and HexHaze: The beginning
by Bailey-Blackherst Musings
Summary: This is about my two OCs and how they were created, if possible I plan to have them in more stories, till then this is their story, it has some light volance/gore in it so I rate T. R&R please.


**Jacob: Hey folks, if I have any readers who so far read my stories then I thank you for doing so, Anyways this is a story of two of my OCs. It mainly crosses Aliens vs. Predators and Alone in the Dark movie which gave me the idea for Hex Haze. I only own the OCs in this story and be aware there is a little light gore near the end. I do not own Halo's UNSC or the Covenant, the Star Trek series GSF, the Metroid series GF, or the Star Wars Galactic Empire, the belong to Bungie, owners of Star Trek, Nintendo, and George Lucas. Also so do not own the AvP series or the Alone in The Dark series. That is all, and pleases Read and Review!**

Somewhere far off in deep space where neither powers of the UNSC, the Covenant, the (Star Trek) Galactic Space Federation, the (Metroid) Galactic Federation, or the (Star Wars) Empire controlled space was a small Space Station that housed a horrid secret inside its walls, few that one mad scientist was finished with already and working on the next two projects.

Marcus: *smiles as he inserted the DNA he attained from two species that were slowly dying off* Soon I'll get more test subjects and 'They" will get what they want. A War Queen and a Mighty King of the dark.

Marcus grinned as a small spider/caterpillar appeared on a tube clicking its mandibles.

Marcus: Ah, my Aracnopillar eggs must have hatched. *chuckles as the spider/caterpillar came over to his shoulder clicking*

Marcus turns to look at the two tubes as the Bio readings showed they were ready to come out. He pushes a button on his wrist sleeve and the liquid inside the tubes emptied out as the two new Species were "born".

Marcus: Welcome my children to the world of the living. *covering the half Xenomorph girl with a blanket and then covering the half Abkani with another blanket* You two are both different yes but you'll be learning together. *smiling*

The two first look at the Doctor then at each other before tackling each other in a small brawl that two Full Adult Aracnopillars came out and wrapped both children in silk restraining them as Marcus walked over with the hatchling Aracnopillar on his shoulder.

Marcus: You two will not be fighting in my lab or on this station. Am I understood? *looking at both of the children who just seem to struggle* Put them both in their room.

With that said Marcus turned back to his other projects and work. The two Warrior Aracnopillars took the two kids to their room on the floor before leavening. The Abkani boy struggled in his webbing as did the xenomorph girl in her restraints.

Abkani boy: Hey, if You help me out I help you out, deal?

Xenomorph girl: Deal, then we can resume out fight.

The Xenomorph girl then scotches over to the Abkani boy and uses her slightly freed tail to try to saw through the boy's restraints, with that done, the Abkani boy began to use his claws to free her. Once both children were freed they circled each other before pouncing in mid jump at each other and with this they rolled about on the floor rough housing in the small room till one hit a small vent and looks at it.

Abkani Boy: Hey, look at this. *looking at the vent and tries to pry it open*

Xenomorph girl: What about it?

Abkani boy: If we can get out of here who knows what we could find, maybe some food even.

Xenomrph girl: Good point, I'm starved myself. *and walks over to help*

Once they both got the vent off, they climbed through the vent with little trouble what so ever as they found the hanger bay and drop down to the floor sniffing the air for food.

Abkani boy: *sniffs* Got something, over here.

He takes off running to a small cargo carrier with a man asleep inside.

Xenomorph girl: He looks yummy.

Abkani boy: Yeah, yet eat. *grinning*

Cargo carrier: *blinks waking up and sees the two kids blinking* What the fu-

Before the Cargo carrier could finish his sentence, the two kids lunged at him and started to tear off his limbs and face eating to their content, the man's screams and cries of agony could be heard throughout the station as Marcus pulled up the video footage showing the two eating the Cargo carrier alive, the xenomorph girl devouring a liver with some intestines in one hand while the Abkani boy was eating a severed arm with bits of an eye ball and specks of bone from the cargo man's face sticking out of his mouth. The cargo man himself sadly to say was still alive while he was missing most of his face, his chest and stomach shredded open to show the bloody organs and guts with a keg and arm missing and torn off from his body. The xenomrph girl leans over to lick the eyeball off of the Abkani boy's face, who in turn looked at her and took the bit of meat that was on her shoulder from the cargo man and eating it. Both were drenched and covered in blood yet neither seemed to care as they both ate the cargo man's brain after ripping it out of the man's head finally killing the poor man.

Once both of them had had their fill of the cargo man, they both cuddled up together falling asleep. While in his lab watching the whole scene undisturbed by any of it and simply smiling, Marcus wrote down the new names of the two children. Their names were Xeno and Hex-Haze


End file.
